Shino and Friend
by nautilles
Summary: ONESHOT Shino is known to be someone who is really quiet. But, do you even consider him being lonely? And did you ever thought what he does when he is lonely? In this story,he felt loneliness. Then decided to CREATE a friend.


**Shino and Friend**

If there was someone who is tremendously quiet around Konoha Village, it would be Shino.

Shino is a twelve year old boywho is somewhat anti-social and he does not bother whatever people think about him. His only point in life is to do each and every mission assigned to him. And, collect bugs of course.

But Shino also feels lonely.  
Not able to talk to bugs. It just makes him so lonely.

So one sunny day, he was walking in the village. Thinking what to do to be able to forget about his loneliness.

"Hi Shino!" said Hinata as she came out of nowhere and is found in front of Shino.

"Hi." Shino replied.

"Well then, have a nice day! I need to bring this package down to the post office. See you!" Then Hinata was on her way.

Shino didn't get a chance to ask Hinata if she can accompany him for a minute for him to be able to forget loneliness.

Yes, a minute is enough for Shino to be able to 'socialize' and not to feel lonely.

So he continued walking and wondering and thinking and being lonely.

Then by sometime, Kiba and him crossed paths.

"Hey Shino!" called Kiba. "Want to spar with me?" he asked.

Shino was not really in the mood to train. And he thinks there is no way Kiba can make him train.

"Yes." but then again, just one minute. He thought.

"Alright!" Kiba shouted "Akamaru! Come here now! Get that ball first. Not that one! The green one! You know what is green right? Now put it in a secure place. Beside that tree! Yes there... NO! Not behind, beside! I might forget about that. There! You got it! Come here now."

Akamaru approached Kiba and jumped onto him as he licked him. "hahaha! Stop it" he was tickled so he laughed and laughed ignoring Shino.

"Wait Kiba." said Shino.

"What?"

"I quit."

"WHAT? We have not even started!" complained Kiba.

"That's the point."

Shino turned his back and left. He was just so jealous seeing Kiba so happy with Akamaru. He can't feel that Kiba needs someone like HIM to talk to. He has Akamaru. Shino does not want to hurt himself for the fact that he did not have a friend like Akamaru and thinking that he is so lonely at this point. So he decided to stroll around again finding the right person.

An hour passed. Still he did not find anyone.

Getting annoyed, he decided to sit in the field and relax.

He lay down and removed his shades as he wiped his eyes.

Take note: because of sweat, not tears.

"Hi." he said. But there was no one there.

"What's your name?" he continued.

"Shi--ro? Really? I'm Shino. Nice to meet you Shiro..." and goes on

He started asking him, what are his favorite things in life.  
Shiro said Bugs. Now Shino was so happy he liked bugs! Shino was so amazed that he told Shiro fascinating facts about bugs.

Shino was also proud to announce he is from the Aburame Family. On the other hand, Shiro was part of the Burame family, which also favors bugs. Shino also said that bugs own his whole body! Shiro said that it's okay for bugs owned him as well! Now Shino was getting some conversation!

This thing went on and on, as Shiro and Shino became the very best friends ever!

Even though Shiro actually don't exist at all, this imagination of his made him so happy! So don't bother Shino with his imaginary friend! He is still a kid at any point! haha…

Meanwhile, it was already 6:00 p.m. asKiba and Hinata passed by the field.  
They saw Shino, they wanted to go and ask him to come with them since they both talked about Shino being weird. (as usual) And they can feel he is lonely.Furthermore, they want to invite him to go dinner with them.

"What is he doing?" asked Hinata.

"I have no idea." said Kiba as he stared at Shino with his so confused expression.

They saw Shino standing then leaping and laughing and gesturingand talking to himself.

"I think we should call him out." suggested Hinata.

"No! It will be his... umm... let's say, most embarrassing moment! He might not go to missions with us! Never, ever!" said Kiba. "Ruff!" barked Akamaru "Shsssh! He might hear you."

"I guess... he looks so weird as if he is crazy... it's obviously not normal for Shino. Specially Shino." said Hinata.

"True.." agreed Kiba.

So with that, they left Shino. But they remained bewildered.

"Shiro. I have to go now," confessed Shino.

"It's late. We have been playing for a long time already. You must go home." he said.

"Shiro,you REALLY made my DAY" he proclaimed joyfully.

"Don't worry! We will meet again... next year!"

So Shinogestured a handshake infront of him and did a high five in the air.

Then he leftgoing back homewearing a humongous smile in his face!

**END**

A/N

Shino is human and he is a kid.  
That is why he feels lonely!  
And what do lonely kids do? Imagine!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
